Various types of electrical plug adapter devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a power cord male end alignment aid that provides both visual and tactile cues for the accurate alignment of and insertion of each of a prong disposed on a male end of the power cord with and into an electrical connector of an electrical energy source.